Spirited Away Again
by rock-addict24
Summary: Three years after Chihiro has her strange encounter, it happens again. This time, she has to help Haku save his brother.
1. Lost

SPIRITED AWAY AGAIN  
  
Chapter 1: Lost  
  
Author's Note: I couldn't think of any other ideas for this Fan Fic, ok. (Only for people who think it's stupid) Also, Chihiro is now 15 years old.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away.  
  
(Chihiro's House)  
  
Chihiro's Mom: Chihiro! C'mon! Schools going to start in 10 minutes!  
  
Chihiro: I'm coming!  
  
(Chihiro runs down the stairs)  
  
Ch. Mom: Chihiro, what were you doing now?  
  
C: Stuff.  
  
Ch. Mom: Chihi-  
  
(Chihiro runs out of the house)  
  
C: Oh man! I'm late already!  
  
(A young boy covering his face comes by)  
  
Boy: Excuse me miss, can you tell me how to get to the forest?  
  
C: I'm sorry, but I can't tell you right now!  
  
(The boy pulls Chihiro's shirt and stops her)  
  
B: I'm in a hurry too. Now come and show me how to get to the forest.  
  
C: I can tell you the way, but I can't go with you.  
  
B: Just come!  
  
C: Fine.  
  
(Chihiro takes him to the forest but gets lost)  
  
C: I'm sorry but I forgot part of the way. I think we're lost.  
  
B: That's okay. I can take it from here.  
  
(The boy goes to the train station where Chihiro and her family went years ago)  
  
C: Um, you can't go that way.  
  
(He keeps on walking)  
  
C: Hey! HEY! HEY!!!  
  
(Chihiro runs to get him)  
  
(The boy grabs Chihiro)  
  
B: What's your name?  
  
C: Chihiro.  
  
B: Not Sen.  
  
C: (Shivering) How did you know?  
  
B: I know a lot of things.  
  
C: Since I told you mine, you have to tell me yours.  
  
B: Haku  
  
C: What? Haku. Your name's Haku?  
  
Haku: Actually, it's Kohaku, Chihiro.  
  
C: Kohaku, is it really you?  
  
H: Yes, and I might need your help from where I'm goin'.  
  
C: Where are you going?  
  
H: Back to the Bath House, where I met you.  
  
C: Why do you need to go there?  
  
H: My twin brother Yoshino. He's the Spirit of the Yoshino River. He's there.  
  
C: What happened?  
  
H: It seemed that he was looking for me when I was at the Bath House and he got stuck in there.  
  
C: Now that I think of it, I think I remember now.  
  
H: Let's go then.  
  
(They pass the train station, river, and end at the restaurants)  
  
C: I remember this place. This is where my parents turned into pigs.  
  
H: And where I first met you.  
  
C: It's getting dark.  
  
Author's Note: Next chapter's coming up. (Nothing else I could say) 


	2. Do You Remember Me?

Chapter 2: Do You Remember Me?  
  
(From Chap. 1) C: It's getting dark.  
  
H: You're right. We should get in now. Let's take the back entrance from Kojima's place.  
  
C: Kojima?  
  
H: Remember, the eight-legged creature.  
  
C: Yes, I remember now.  
  
(They enter through the back entrance of the Bath House)  
  
(After they get in, they go to the main room)  
  
(A boy dressed in the same clothes Haku had when he lived in the house comes)  
  
Boy: What are you doing here? Get out!!!  
  
H: Yoshino? Yoshino! Yoshino!!!  
  
B: Who are you? You have to get out of here, now!  
  
H: Yoshino, it's me, Kohaku, your brother.  
  
B: I don't have a family. Get out I say! Get out!  
  
C: Yoshino, this is your brother. Do you remember him?  
  
B: No. And my name is Shino.  
  
H: No. You got it all wrong. Your name is Yoshino. Yubaba must've took your name.  
  
Shino: Get out!!! You both have to cross the river! NOW!!!  
  
H: (Whispering to Chihiro) What has my brother turned to?  
  
S: Oh no. Get out! Now! The spirits are coming!  
  
(Suddenly, ghosts and spirits start coming into the house)  
  
S: CROSS THE RIVER!!!  
  
(Haku and Chihiro run to the river where they see a sea instead)  
  
Author's Note: Next chapter's comin' up! 


	3. Lin & Yubaba

Chapter 3: Lin and Yubaba  
  
H: Oh no.  
  
C: What do we do now?  
  
H: Eat something, quick!  
  
C: Oh yeah. It's been three years so I forgot some things.  
  
(Haku sees a bird coming with Yubaba's face and covers Chihiro)  
  
C: (Whispering) Yubaba.  
  
(Shino comes to them)  
  
S: Now, why are you here?  
  
H: Yoshino. It's me. I'm your brother. Kohaku. I came to help you get out of this place.  
  
S: My names Yoshino?  
  
C: Yes. And I'm Chihiro, Haku's friend.  
  
(Shino stares at Chihiro)  
  
C: Excuse me, are you ok?  
  
S: Yeah. Now let's get back.  
  
(All of them go to the Bath House)  
  
(The spirits start staring at them)  
  
(A woman in long black hair comes)  
  
Woman: Sa, sa, Sen?  
  
C: How do you know me?  
  
W: It's me, Lin!  
  
C: Lin!  
  
L: Oh my gosh! Chihiro! Is that Haku?  
  
H: Yes. It's me Lin. And it's Kohaku.  
  
S: Lin. I have to see Yubaba. Immediately!  
  
L: Shino, she's at a meeting.  
  
(Shino pushes her)  
  
(They go to Yubaba's Office)  
  
Yubaba: What in the world is this?  
  
S: Master. I brought two people with me. I found them earlier today.  
  
Y: Well, let me take a look.  
  
(Yubaba examines Haku and Chihiro)  
  
Y: Is that you, Haku?  
  
(Haku nods his head)  
  
Y: Huh! And Sen!  
  
C: Yes. And my names Chihiro.  
  
Y: Shino. You can go back to work.  
  
(Shino leaves the room)  
  
Y: And all of you! Meetings postponed!  
  
(Everybody leaves)  
  
H: I came to take my brother.  
  
Y: Ha, ha, ha! Who's that!  
  
H: His name is Yoshino. But you call him Shino.  
  
Y: Shino? Then why is Sen, I mean, Chihiro here?  
  
C: I came to help him.  
  
Y: I want both of you to leave. Right now!  
  
(Haku and Chihiro leave)  
  
H: I don't get it. He must know his name. Like when you told me my name, and I finally knew who I was. How come Yoshino can't remember his name, even though we told him?  
  
C: Maybe Yubaba has him under a different kind of spell he's under. Instead of just stealing his name, maybe there's something else we need to find.  
  
H: Hmm. Maybe?  
  
(Shino passes them.)  
  
(Shino stares at Chihiro again)  
  
(Then, Lin comes to them)  
  
L: What happened in there?  
  
C: Something.  
  
L: C'mon! I can help you whatever it is.  
  
C: Haku, should we tell her?  
  
H: Ok.  
  
C: You see, we came to save Yoshino. To you, Shino.  
  
L: Why are you after him?  
  
H: He's my brother.  
  
L: Your what!  
  
C: Do you know anything on why, well, even though we told him his name, he still can't remember?  
  
L: Well, I don't know if I should tell you?  
  
H: There's a way!!!  
  
L: Yeah, but it's gonna have to involve Sen.  
  
C: Can you call me Chihiro?  
  
L: Ok. So, keep this a secret. Nobody is supposed to know this. Ever since you went away, Yubaba has decided to do something else besides stealing people's names.  
  
H: Just get to the point. What do we need to do?  
  
L: Yubaba put a spell on each person who entered the Bath House after Chihiro left. The only way to break it, is by true love.  
  
C: Huh?  
  
H: What? I don't get it?  
  
Author's Note: Getting cranky here. Starting chapter 4! 


	4. The DiarySearch & Rescue

Chapter 4: The Diary/Search & Rescue  
  
(From Ch. 3) Haku: What? I don't get it.  
  
Lin: Yubaba put a love spell on them. True love is the only way to break it. But with Shino, or Yoshino, I think it's gonna be pretty hard to find someone he will like.  
  
Chihiro: Did you ever see him talk differently to someone?  
  
L: Well, there was something strange one time. It looked like he liked one girl.  
  
H: Who was it!  
  
L: Hmm. Should I tell?  
  
C & H: YES!  
  
L: Chihiro.  
  
C: What!  
  
H: (Laughing hysterically) No way!  
  
L: Yes way. I saw Shino looking at you like he was under some kind of strange spell.  
  
C: Aaaggghhh.  
  
L: Good luck.  
  
H: Let's try find someone else instead.  
  
C: Wow. Something's strange.  
  
H: What?  
  
C: You're actually protecting me. Normally, you always said to just do it and I'm the bate.  
  
H: That was a long time ago.  
  
C: Do you like me?  
  
H: As a friend, yes.  
  
C: No. I mean closer.  
  
H: Ah. No.  
  
C: Tell the truth.  
  
H: Just look for someone ok.  
  
(Yoshino comes)  
  
Shino: Hi Chihiro.  
  
C: Hi.  
  
S: I was wondering, are you going to live here?  
  
C: No, why do you ask?  
  
S: No big reason.  
  
H: Yoshino, I mean, Shino, do you have a crush on somebody?  
  
S: No.  
  
H: Well, any close friends?  
  
S: No.  
  
(Yoshino walks away)  
  
C: Gee, that was strange. What was that all about?  
  
H: I don't know. But I'm going to find out.  
  
(Chihiro and Haku follow Yoshino)  
  
(They follow him to his room. It's about 9:30 p.m.)  
  
Yubaba: (Yelling through the Bath House) LIGHTS OUT EVERYONE IN 5 MINUTES!!!  
  
Shino: Hey Yosho.  
  
Yosho: Hey Shino. Hey, who were those two strangers you were talking to?  
  
S: Some visitors.  
  
(Lights turn out)  
  
(Shino starts writing in a book under his pillow)  
  
(10 minutes later, Yoshino goes to bed)  
  
H: (Whispering) Let's get that book.  
  
C: Are you sure? What if someone finds us?  
  
H: Don't think negative.  
  
(Haku grabs the book under Yoshino's pillow)  
  
H: Chihiro, look, it's his diary.  
  
C: What did he write?  
  
H: Hey, look, it's today's date. He must've wrote it now.  
  
C: 'Dear Journal, I think I just found my match made in heaven. Her name's Chihiro. She came by today with some dope name Kohaku. He thinks he's my brother, see, he's stupid. How do I describe her, beautiful long brown hair, nice eyes, and pale skin. All I know is that I think she doesn't like me.'  
  
H: My search is over.  
  
C: Hello. Earth to Haku, I am not going to be his lover.  
  
H: Chihiro, just this once, please.  
Earlier at Chihiro's House  
  
Chihiro's Mom: Honey, what is wrong with Chihiro? For three years, she's been really moody. I want my old daughter back.  
  
Chihiro's Dad: There's nothing wrong with her. That's her normal attitude.  
  
(Doorbell rings)  
  
(Two policeman are at the door)  
  
C's Dad: May I help you?  
  
Two Cops: I'm sorry to bother you, but are you the parents of a girl named Chihiro?  
  
C's Mom: Yes, we are. Is anything wrong?  
  
T C: Well, she didn't come to school today and the school is wondering if she's sick today or anything.  
  
C's Dad: What! She left about 10 minutes before school started! Are you sure it's our Chihiro?  
  
T C: Yes sir. We're gonna start a search and rescue team then.  
  
Author's Note: The only thing I can say is 'Can u write a review?' Ch. 5's comin up! 


	5. It's Yoshino

Chapter 5: It's Yoshino  
  
Chihiro's House  
  
Chihiro's Mom: Honey! Where could Chihiro be!  
  
Chihiro's Dad: Don't panic! Maybe she's playing a trick or some kind of stupid prank!  
  
Two Cops: Is it ok if we search the house m'am?  
  
C's Mom: Yes, please do.  
  
Bath House  
  
Chihiro: No matter what you do, I'm not going to do it.  
  
Haku: Chihiro. We have to save my brother.  
  
C: Correction, you have to save Yoshino.  
  
H: Chihi-  
  
(Chihiro walks away from Haku)  
  
(Chihiro runs outside and sees Yubaba on the bridge)  
  
Yubaba: Hello Sen.  
  
C: Hi Yubaba.  
  
Y: I thought I told you to leave.  
  
C: I was just about to.  
  
Y: When was the last time you spoke to Lin?  
  
C: 3 years ago.  
  
Y: Don't tell stories! Now, when was the last time you saw Lin?  
  
C: 3 years ago.  
  
(Yubaba grabs Lin with her hands and mouth bound with tape)  
  
C: Lin!  
  
Y: Quiet Sen! Let's see what she says.  
  
Lin: (Struggling) Chihiro! Tell her I didn't say anything! I spoke to you three years ago!  
  
Y: You're lying too.  
  
C: Lin! Don't worry!  
  
(Haku breaks the door down.)  
  
H: Don't worry you guys. I had some work to do.  
  
C: Haku? What are you doing?  
  
(Yoshino comes after Haku)  
  
Shino: Chihiro.  
  
C: Hi Shino.  
  
Y: Shino! You're supposed to be with the others!  
  
S: Shut up Yubaba!!! I know what you've been doing all along!  
  
Y: Shino!  
  
(Yoshino grabs Chihiro and kisses her on the lips)  
  
C: EEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!  
  
H: (Whispering to Chihiro) Sorry about that.  
  
Y: No, no, NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Yubaba disappears in thin air)  
  
(Lin gets out of the tape)  
  
(Yoshino stars tingling)  
  
H: Yoshino!  
  
C: Oh my god!  
  
S: What? Kohaku, is that you?  
  
H: You remember!  
  
L: Is anything else wrong Shino?  
  
S: No, and what did you call me?  
  
L: Shino.  
  
Y: It's Yoshino. Hey, what am I doing here?  
  
C: Never mind about that! Let's go home!  
  
Author's Note: I just need to finish one or two chapters and this stories done! 


	6. Crossing the Bridge

Chapter 6: Crossing the Bridge  
  
Lin: Um. Guys. I think we forgot something.  
  
(Everybody looks down at the bridge that's not there anymore)  
  
Chihiro: How are we going to pass?  
  
Haku: This is going to be hard.  
  
Yoshino: Hold on.  
  
(Yoshino grabs something from the bushes)  
  
Y: Let's use this.  
  
H: Where'd you get this?  
  
Y: I always keep spares.  
  
L: Good job Shi-, I mean Yoshino.  
  
Y: (To Lin) Lin, you're good with ropes so you can throw the rope to the other end and tie it to that rock.  
  
(To Haku) Then you can go first.  
  
(To Chihiro) Then I'll carry you with me.  
  
(To Lin) Then you can follow after.  
  
(They all do they're job and land safely)  
  
Y: Chihiro. I really do like you.  
  
C: You do?  
  
Y: Yeah. Can you be my girlfriend?  
  
H: Wait! Don't take my woman!  
  
Author's Note: Jealousy here! Makin' the next one! 


	7. The Deadly Fight

Chapter 7: The Deadly Fight  
  
Yoshino: What do you mean, don't take your woman!  
  
Haku: She's mine!  
  
Chihiro: Guys-!  
  
Lin: Wait a minute. Don't take this violently here!  
  
H: Wait Chihiro, my brother and I have to talk.  
  
Y: That's right.  
  
(Instead, they start fighting rough)  
  
C: Haku! Yoshino! No!  
  
(Yoshino grabs a sword and threatens Haku)  
  
Y: You take her, and I'll kill you!  
  
L: Hey, hey, hey!  
  
(Yoshino's about to stab Haku when Chihiro runs in front of him and she gets stabbed)  
  
Haku and Lin: CHIHIRO!!!  
  
H: Why'd ya have to do that!  
  
(Haku and Lin try to revive Chihiro)  
  
Y: Oh god, no.  
  
L: Wake up Chihiro! Wake up!  
  
H: Give me that sword!  
  
(Haku stabs himself and lies next to Chihiro)  
  
L: Haku!  
  
(Both of them die silently together) 


	8. The Dream

Chapter 8: The Dream  
  
(While Chihiro's about to go to Heaven, she has a strange dream with Haku in it)  
  
(TALKING IN THE DREAM) Chihiro: Haku. Where am I?  
  
(She sees herself in water with Haku)  
  
Haku: We're about to go the Spirit World. This is where I went first when I couldn't find my way home.  
  
C: Why are we here?  
  
H: That's what I was thinking too. I don't know.  
  
(A glow appears)  
  
Glow: You must be Chihiro and Kohaku, am I right?  
  
C & H: Yes, we are. Why are we here? And who are you?  
  
G: My name is God, and you two were meant to be together. You both needed to be together. I was going to let Kohaku turn into human and let him be with Chihiro but what Yoshino did, it looks like I'm going to have to take one of you with me. You two think about it, and I'll come back when you're ready.  
  
(God leaves)  
  
C: What did he mean by take one of us with him?  
  
H: I think he meant that one of us have to die.  
  
C: I should die.  
  
H: No, I should.  
  
C: No. I deserve it. I need to for all of the bad things I did since I came here. I want to die.  
  
H: Chihiro. No. Don't do this.  
  
C: Haku, you deserve to live and have eternal life. I'm ready to die. I wasted my life.  
  
H: Are you sure?  
  
C: Yes.  
  
H: God we're ready.  
  
(God appears again)  
  
God: So who's coming with me?  
  
C: I am.  
  
G: Ready?  
  
H & C: Yes. 


End file.
